Trust Me
by Lady-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: After years of waiting...lolx... Natsume finally asked Mikan to marry him. That's good, right? But what's with the contract? Find out what happends when Natsume and Mikan starts living in one roof. Major Chaos.
1. Prologue

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** Okay. I know I'm not done with my other fic yet, but I'm getting a writer's block. And this came up out of the blues. I hope you'll like it******

Curiosity was evident in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she starred at her long time best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. She wanted to say something, but as she open her mouth no words came out. She bit her lower lip and starred back into the papers she was holding.

Sipping his special tangerine juice, he fixed his glare onto her.

"Well, little girl. What do you think?" He asked for the second time that day.

"----" silence.

"Oi. Earth to Polka. Are you still there?" he asked waving his palm to get her attention.

She shook her head, repeatedly. Her eyes starred at her best friend, then went back to the paper she was holding.

"Uhmmm." She bit her lip.

"What? Jeez. I haven't got all day you know." He leaned his head into his chair and closed his eyes for a minute.

"I---ahh…uhmmm…."

"Look, Polka. You just have to answer yes or no. is that you hard for you? Jeez your being an idiot again." He snapped sitting up.

"Mou. Natsume. You're so mean. I'm not an idiot and you know that." She pouted.

"If you're not an idiot," he said starring at her. "Why can't you answer a damn yes or no question?"

"Because," she started fixing her bangs to the side. "What you're asking isn't as simple as you think."

"What do you mean, not simple?" he raised his brow.

"What you're asking isn't simple. Not simple at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Polka, it's just a yes or no. If you don't want to marry, just say so. So I can get the hell out of here." He snapped, irritated.

"But you'll regret turning down the Natsume Hyuuga. I swear you will." He added standing up and putting on his coat. He waved his hand, turned on his heel and proceeded towards the door.

"Why then?" she interrupted, still gazing at the papers.

"What do you mean, why?" he asked, without turning.

"Why the sudden urge to get married? I know you, Natsume. You're not the type of person who suddenly goes about asking people for stupid things. " she said grimly.

True enough. Natsume wasn't the type of person who jumps into a 100 ft building just because he feels like it. He doesn't go with the flow. He takes things way to seriously and does thing according to perfection.

There was at least five seconds of silence before he decided to turn around.

He glanced at her with sheer admiration. He smirked.

"You seem to know how I tick." He sat down at the table opposite to Mikan.

"I ought to. I am your best friend after all." She stated in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

She poured more orange juice into her cup, took a sip, and starred at him.

"So?" she asked, with a concern voice.

"So, what?" he asked irritated.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happen?"

"Oh." He started, gazing outside the window. "You know my dad,"

"Yes. What about uncle?"

"That old bastard thinks I'm not good enough to handle the company!" he hissed, crushing the plastic cup he was holding.

Mikan sweat dropped at the scene of Natsume, and uncle Seiji, strangling each other. Mr. Seiji Hyuuga was more like an irritating older brother, then a supporting father for Natsume. Their relationship was something like Tamaki (from OHSHC) and his dad. They we're always competing with each other, and getting into each other's nerves.

"Oh come on Natsume. I'm sure, uncle's just teasing you. " she smiled.

"The old goat is dead serious."

"I don't understand. What does the company have to do with you wanting to get married? I know you don't just want to settle in and live happily ever after. There must be something----- "

"There is." He interrupted.

"What?"

"He doesn't think I can handle the company because I haven't been able to keep up a steady relationship. He thinks I'll play with it, just like I play with girls."

"He has point, you know."

"You don't understand Polka. That company is my life. I'm not going to destroy it."

"Why don't you just be honest and tell him?"

"I tried. No good. He wants proof."

"What sort of proof, exactly?" she asked, sipping more orange juice.

"A wife."

"A wife!" she spat.

"Yes. You." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"But why me? Natsume, you go out with the most beautiful girls in town. Why not choose one of them?" she suggested.

He shrugged. "They we're just for a one-night-stand."

"Oh please!" she said rolling her chocolate eyes.

"What about Sumire then?" another useless suggestion.

"I'm not marrying anyone who's obsessed with me. It freaks me out." He scowled.

"Anna?"

"Koko'll kill me."

"Nonoko?"

"Yuu."

"Misaki? Hotaru? Atanasu? "Mikan suggested, desperate.

"Too old, too cold, and a total weirdo."

"What about----?"

"_Mikan_. You're the closest girl I've got. Marry me. Please." He asked pleadingly.

"But why would I marry you? I don't even love you!"

He raised his brow "You don't?"

"I do, but not _that _way." She looked away, blushing.

He smirked. Amused at the way she reacted.

"That paper you're holding is our prenuptial agreement. It's our contract of secrecy." He explained, pointing at the papers.

She starred at the papers with disgust.

"It's not forever. We can always get a divorce after a year or two. You don't have to be serious. You can date other men, for all I care. And I'll provide you with everything. You don't have to work again. I'll even pay you!" boy, was he desperate.

She stood frozen for about a minute.

Natsume must've been aware of her financial problems. How can't he? He was after all her best friend.

She smiled sweetly at him, which caused Natsume's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Is this because, I'm uncles favorite?"

"Maybe." He smirked. It wasn't a secret that Seiji Hyuuga loved the brunet like a daughter.

She sighed.

"If I said yes, you'll do as you say?"

"Trust me. I never go back on my words." He smiled inwardly. _Gotcha._

"Fine. Where do I sign?" she said grabbing her pen.

**Author's note:**** okay. I know it sucked. But it was just part one. And it's a rush. I only typed it for 21 minutes. (I used a stop watch********)hehehehe**

**I'm open for reviews, suggestions, comments, flames. What ever. I just want to her from you******

**Ja!**

**- Lady-Von-Bielefeld******


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

"Let me be with you!" hahaha., chobits

Konnichiwa minna-san, **Lady-Von-Bielefeld** here, bringing you another chapter of Trust me….

**Disclaimer:** Maybe, If I dream hard enough, Gakuen Alice will be mine (keep dreaming!hahaha)

**Trust Me**

**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 1: The story Begins**

She grabbed her white-panda pen. She looked at Natsume, and back into the pieces of paper. Was she really going to sign it? Was she really that desperate to get herself out of that pit of bills?

"Well? Are you going to sign it or not?" Natsume asked in an irritated tone.

"Maybe. But I have to---"

"But you have to what!" he leaned back. _She is so unpredictable. One minute she'll be 'where do I sign?' now she's like 'I have to---' ugh. I will never understand her! _Natsume thought to himself.

"I have to check it first. I don't want to regret anything." She reasoned.

"There's no such thing as regret. There are only lessons." He stated with confidence.

"Since when did you start sounding like an old preacher?" she laughed out loud.

He shrugged.

Mikan frowned at the paper she was reading. She sighed and threw the paper back to Natsume.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Not in the least." She said crossing her arms. "Natsume, that so called contract of yours is rubbish!"

"What rubbish? I spent a whole minute typing that."

"It only states our prenuptial agreement." She scowled.

"No, it doesn't." Natsume answered cautiously. "It also states our agreement of secrecy and the reasons why you must not leave, harm, hurt or object to a _Hyuuga_."

"Exactly. It's rubbish. It's just about you." She sighed. "What about what I want? What I need?"

"What do you want, exactly?"

"Rules."

"Rules?"

"Don't play dumb. You know… _rules._"

"Ok then, we'll set rules." His expression was a combination of utter disbelief, irritation and amusement.

"_**Number one**_I'm free to have any other relationship with any other guy I please. It's not as if this marriage is real, anyway." Mikan stated.

He smirked. "Very well, polka. But rule_**number two**_ states that we'll have to go out to public at least twice a week. We Hyuuga's are really concerned about our images. I don't want people thinking that I don't take my wife out on dates just because we're leaving in one roof." That thought sent shivers down Mikan's spine.

"Fine." It's not as if she doesn't go out with Natsume. They've been having their play dates ever since they were five after all.

"_**Number three**_, you give me 500,000 yen as my allowance every month." She smiled bitterly. I guess Hotaru's love for money has rubbed onto her.

"Are you crazy? That's way too much for you. Greedy pig. 100,000 yen." He said slapping the table.

"I'm not cheap, Natsume. 400,00yen!"

"150,000 yen."

"300,000 yen, you selfish cow!"

"200,000 yen, polka dotted-wearing idiot!"

"250,000 yen. Pervert!"

"Done." He accepted his defeat. He helped himself to more of Mikan's special tangerine juice.

"_**Number four**_, no sex or what so ever. No harassing me, or I swear to God, I'll sue you." She said in a serious tone.

"None?" he asked teasingly.

"Nah-uh, no way. Forget it you old pervert. I'm saving it for _my_ future husband." She shook her head, over and over again.

"Baka." He said rolling his eyes. "I am your future husband." He said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"You're only my _pretend_, future husband. And there's no way. No absolute way that I'm going to make love to you!" she said firmly. 

"What ever you say, polka. But rule _**number five**_ states that you and I are going to be sleeping in one room." He smirked.

"No way." She said crossing her arms. There was absolutely no way that she was going to share a room with a pervert like Natsume.

"You can't object, polka. Since our wedding's short notice, our mansion isn't still built nor has it been written in paper yet. I'll ask my engineers tomorrow to start working on our house, but for the mean time we'll be living with my dad in our mansion. And so he won't have any doubts, it's just normal we sleep in one room. So you don't actually have a choice." He actually has a point her (wahahaha)

"B---but…. But.." she almost cried.

"Don't worry, polka. I only go for girls with the_ right_ type of bodies. I won't even dream of touching yours." He stated coldly.

She stuck out her tongue. "bleh:p"

"Dou you have any more to add?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope. I just need you to follow those three, and that's it."

She smiled. Actually it's five. But she really didn't care that much about the going out with him at least twice a week and the whole 'share one room scenario.' None of that really mattered to her, as long as she was free to fall in love with other men, as long as she was given 250,000 yen every month and as long as she's 100 percent sure that Natsume won't touch her, then she doesn't really see any problem with her marrying him. So what the heck? She took her pen and signed the contract paper, with her lovely hand writing she imprinted her name and signature…

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

She sat down, looking at the impatient Natsume Hyuuga. He had made no appointment with his father, Seiji Hyuuga, today. But there's no reason why he can't see him. His dad may be a busy man, but he was so sure, so absolutely sure that he'll be able to talk to him.

"I demand to see him!" he's fist crashed down onto one of the tables, causing a few papers to fall quietly on the ground. It had been an hour or so, but not even a shadow of the ever so famous Seiji Hyuuga has graced their presence.

"I---I am terribly sorry, Mr. Hyuuga." Maud, the secretary said between shaking teeth.

"But Mr. Seiji instructed me not to let anyone in." she said putting her hand out, to fend him off.

"I'm not just anyone! I'm his son, for Pete's sake! Let me in."

"Bu---but sir."

"Get out of the way, you hag!" he spat, pushing aside the forty-year old woman.

He walked towards his dad's office and kicked open the door.

"Goodness." Mocked a bored voice. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Natsume casually let himself in, ignoring his father's sarcasm. Seiji, his dad, was sitting on his favorite black office chair. He was starring at the busy city from his glass window.

"Dad." He said coolly sitting on one of the empty chairs. "I need to talk to you."

"What about, son?"

"I'm getting--."

He stopped as he heard his old man sigh from the chair. "I'm sorry, Natsume. But I already told you that I can't trust you with the company."

"What are you---" he shouted.

"Because…. You'll just play with it. " He said turning around to face his son. "Like how you play with women."

Seiji Lawrence Hyuuga, was quiet handsome for his age. He still has those lovely brown eyes that attracted a lot of women. His raven hair, although has a mixture of silver was still shinning with the brilliant rays of the sun. His body was still fit, and his sense of style was W.O.W. just like Natsume's.

"No, I won't." he said with confidence. "Besides, who said anything about the company? I was just going to invite you to my----"

The old man smirked. "I know you, Natsume. You think everything's a game. And you love playing, don't you? I'm telling you this now, so you won't expect anything." He cleared voice, and loosen the knot of his tie.

"I'm not letting a boy who can't even keep up a serious relationship handle a company I worked hard for and that's final." He turned back to the window.

"Bastard." Natsume hissed, clenching his fist.

"Will you let me finish? Dammit! I'm not talking about the company, you old goat!" he was trying his best to control his temper.

Seiji faced him again. Curiosity as well as uncertainty was evident in those brown eyes.

He raised one brow. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I was trying to invite you to my----"

"Uncle!" squealed the optimistic voice of the brunet.

_Ugh._ Natsume thought. _No one ever lets me finish! Dammit!_

Seiji's cold eyes melted in an instant. "Mikan-chan!" he stood up and hugged the girl.

"Aren't you getting prettier?" he asked patting the girl on the head.

Mikan flashed him a smile. "You're not looking to bad yourself, uncle."

Natsume's left brow flinched. "Would you let me finish?" he asked between greeted teeth.

But for poor Natsume, no one listened to him.

"Any particular reason why you visit, Mikan-chan?" his dad continued blabbering away, not minding the cold stares he was receiving.

"Mmmm, well uncle---" Mikan tried to answer.

"Oh you wanted to see your uncle, just to find out how he's doing. That's so sweet of you, my dear. " he answered for her. Laughing like an ego maniac. (Tamaki's dad I so love him.)

Her sweat dropped. "Ahmm, that's not exactly it. Natsume and I wanted to----"

"Don't be modest, dear. It's perfectly all right if you visit. In fact, I want to see you more often." Again, he cut her off.

"Uhmm uncle---"

"Would you like some juice? My secretary makes the most exquisite juices you can imagine."

"No, Thank you. But I ---"

"Some pastries then?" he never stops, does he?

"Maybe next time. We really want to talk to you about---"

"I know you're probably watching your figure, but you should really try---"

"DAD!" Natsume finally screamed.

Turning his gaze away from the brunet, he met with his sons crimson eyes. He tilted his head, and asked. "What is it son?"

Natsume gave out a small sigh.

"Would you please let us finish? It's rude that you're always interrupting." He spat.

"Oh." Seiji shrugged, smiled at Mikan, and went back to his comfy office chair. There he faced both of them.

"So…" he started. "What did you want to say?"

Natsume smiled at himself. _Finally._

"Dad, I'm--- I mean we're," Seiji watched as Natsume gently enclosed his hands on Mikan's.

"We're inviting you to our wedding, next week." Mikan smiled.

_She's a very good actress._ Natsume thought.

"Dad," he smiled, "We're getting married."

He found it so entertaining to watch his father's jaw drop. _Gotcha._

**Author's note:**  Thank you, to the people who decided to read and left reviews for this. I really appreciate your reviews and suggestions. (May nagsusugest ba? ) I hope you'll continue to support it. Since this just came out of the blues, I really, really, really don't have any idea on how to end this yet. Maybe Natsume and Mikan will end up together. Maybe, maybe not. Hehehe you guys have to give me your suggestions…, I'm giving everyone chances to tell me what you want to happen.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy with my practice and I'm proud o say it paid off. I won second place in the oration contest. Yeahey for me! Hehehe..,

Take Care Minna-san!

God bless and I LOVE you

**- Lady-Von-Bielefeld******


	3. Chapter 2: Good News

**Mada mada dane******

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** Konnichiwa Minna-san! Happy New Year! Sorry for the oh-so-Late update. My social calendar has been really busy this Holiday, and although I tried my very best to update sooner, I really couldn't for I hardly stayed home. Speaking of 'hardly staying home'…. I nearly spend New Year in the Hospital. Thank God, it was nothing serious********! Hehehe., **

**HmMm I would pretty much like to Thank each and everyone of you for supporting the previous chapters. You all made me feel so happy! "Arigatou Gozaimasu."**

_**And since I love you all so much, I'll shut up for once and try to get on with the story**__****_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Tachibana-sama, onegai! May I please have Gakuen Alice? Pretty please …_(bats eyelashes and tries to sound sweet.)_

**Tachibana-sama:** _(looks at me weirdly.)_ Yadda.

**Me:** Mou Tachibana-sama! _(Cries)_

**Tachibana-sama:**_ (turns on heels and leave)_

**Me:** _sniffs_ I hope that answers your questions.

**This Chapter is ****dedicated ****to the following**:

**Mookiee **(Big sis)

**purple-black-wings **(lil sis)

**Caritate **(sis/friend)

**Koko **(special friend)

**Lady Von Hartnett **(best friend…Daphne)

**To My Friends**: Daphne, Chrisselle, Athena, Angela, Vanessa, Dana, Pamela, Bea, Honey Mae, Kimee, Ryan, Jerome, Emmanuel, Marlon/Pao, Deo, Edmundo, Alvin, Jeffrey, Lawrence, Faye, Nemo

To My **Kuya Jared…**

**To those who Reviewed:** koko, Akari, Bacaforeva, BOOMx3, chuchu33, animexanime obsessed, mookiee, animefreak94296929, purple-black-wings, halftherainbow7, Caritate, Jarieild, wasabe-ice-cream, miyuki24, sarahpatrick, nowaythatsnotfair, helltishgurl, Knights' angel, melissa1995, arya21, ruin princess, PurpleHime, BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY, flor-desu, akerue, xXxSasukefangirlxXx, dominiqueanne, aegyo, defianceobjectivity99, Lady Von Zegers, claireponcherrii, ruin princess, and kradraven.

**I Love you guys so much******

To **My dad** who keeps bothering me to tell him what I'm typing. Bleh…I'm never telling you!:)

To My **Ate Miya and Ate Joy**: stop bothering me! Can't you see I'm busy? Hehehe

**Warning:** Never type in the living room. (That's a note-to-self)

**Trust Me**

**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 2: Good News**

_Natsume smiled at himself. __Finally._

"_Dad, I'm--- I mean we're," Seiji watched as Natsume gently enclosed his hands on Mikan's._

"_We're inviting you to our wedding, next week." Mikan smiled._

_She's a very good actress.__ Natsume thought._

"_Dad," he smiled, "We're getting married."_

_He found it so entertaining to watch his father's jaw drop. __Gotcha._

"Mamamama----mamama---MARRIED!" He screeched in disbelief. Oh God, what happen? Never did he expect his son and his most favorite little niece to get together. Yes. He was quiet aware that they were best friends. And yes he was fully knowledgeable that his son use to have a crush on her. (What! Natsume had a crush on her?!) But still. They're getting married! When? How? Why? They weren't even going out!

"Mi---Mikan, dear." He stuttered adjusting his tie, somehow when they have narrated the good news his tie seemed to be tighter than before. Weird.

"Hmm?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" he pointed a finger to his son's direction. "I mean, he is such an idiot. He'll just waste your time. He'll get you pregnant, cheat on you, divorce you, and make your life miserable. Believe me. I live with him!"

Wow.

"Dad." Natsume glared at him. What a supportive father he is! Hah!

"Mikan and I are getting married." There's that blasted word again.

"We're not asking your permission. We have decided, and we would just like to invite you. So I see no point that you try to talk trash about me in front of my wife-to-be." He stated nonchalantly. His face held no emotion, but deep down he really wanted to kick his dad's shin. What on earth was he thinking? What if Mikan suddenly decided she didn't want to marry him? Even if it's just pretend, it was important for him that he got what he wanted. And that was the _company_. (Fooled you didn't I?)

He still held her hand through out the whole 'are you sure conversation', tightening every time his dad would give another pathetic excuse on why they shouldn't get married.

"_He'll just waste your time."_

"_He's not worth anything."_

"_He's sterile! He won't give you any children." _

"_He's gay, I tell you!"_

Natsume and Mikan's sweat dropped at the last two comments. No way is Natsume sterile, and there is just no way that he's gay!

Seiji has switched to calm and cool, when Natsume entered. Loving when he saw and Mikan. And now, after popping the ever so good news that I'm always referring to he has switched into my favorite state. Idiotic.

Although a lot of people respected Seiji Lawrence Hyuuga for his kin talent and utmost charm, only few of them knew his states.

_**Calm and cool**_, which he always uses during working hours.

_**Childish**_ which he uses whenever he gets a chance to tease his son. Acting as if he was Natsume's age! Hah. Dream on!

_**Loving and overprotective**_, whenever he sees Mikan. (This state is especially reserved for her.)

_**Charming**_, when he went out on dates. (also known as 'Prince' state)

_**Perverted**_, never had he assaulted anyone, but Natsume made this state ever since he found his dad 'secret stash' of perverted magazines, tapes, videos and god knows what else. (Whenever he watched his dad maliciously smile after reading :))

_**Serious**_, Natsume hated this state.

_**Idiotic**_ you know when an old man acts all foolishly and stupid.

Natsume, being irritated because of his dads' unpredictable mood swings decided to make him a **'My baka Dad's states'** just to help him understand his dad better. He had invented this states way back when he was still a toddler, grade one exact, two weeks after his mother passed away.

He remembered getting an A plus on his show and tell where he brought a presentation of all the states.

Mikan tugged on his sleeve.

"Hn?" he asked getting away from his stance. It's hard remembering all those weird states.

"Ano--- Natsume," Mikan had been quiet for a while now. What? Was she thinking to call off their agreement?

_Damn it! Polka don't go haywire on me, not now._

He glared at her. He couldn't say that aloud. We all know the reason why. Seiji.was.still.there. or was he?

"Ano—Natsume," she said again. There was something in her voice that was somewhat uncomfortable. Uh oh.

"Nani?" he asked irritated.

_Don't tell me you decided to listen to my dad. Great. Just what I need._

"It hurts." She whispered. "Would you mind letting go of my hand?"

Feeling a sense of relieved, he released her petite hand. "Gomen." He stated. _Yeah, sorry for doubting you, Mikan._

"It's okay. No damage done." She smiled, although her fingers were a little swollen from his tight hold.

"Hmmm."

He smiled lightly as he watched the little brunet caress her hand. He must have been more nervous than he thought.

Speaking of being nervous, what happen to the cause of it in the first place? He eyed his dad's office? Where was the old man? Don't tell me he jumped out of the window. Natsume was sure he didn't hear the door opened nor did he hear it closed after Mikan arrived. Strange. Very Strange. Could there be some sort off secret escape passage here? He turned his head from left to right. Seiji wasn't there. Well not anymore.

Noticing Natsume's growing irritation she raised her head only to ask the same question.

"Ne, Natsume. Where did uncle go?"

She stood up from her chair and walked towards Uncle Seiji's desk only to find….

"Uncle Seiji!" she screeched she ran towards and bent down beside him. There, Seiji lay unconscious. He must have fainted. His eyes were all cross (anime style), he was drooling and he kept muttering. "He's gay I tell you. He's gay!"

Natsume walked beside her, sitting down at the exact position Mikan was.

"The old man fainted?" he asked amused.

_I never thought you would be this shocked, dad. _He smirked triumphantly. _Gotcha._

"Let's get him to a doctor." Mikan suggested checking Seiji's pulse.

Natsume raised his brow. "Is he still breathing?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no need to waste time. Just leave him." He stood up and proceeded towards the door.

"But Natsume----" Mikan protested. No way was she leaving an old man in this state. True, there was nothing to worry about, but being a nurse she couldn't stand to leave a patient behind. She wondered sometimes if it was just being nice or was it part of her routine as a nurse. (Yeah, I forgot to tell everyone that Mikan's a nurse here. So Gomene)

"Just leave him. He always faints when there something _unexpected_ happens. It's a bit annoying really." Natsume remembered the times when he worried for nothing. He would wake up an hour later feeling perfectly fine.

He scowled at the memories.

"Honto?" she asked unsure. It was a nurse's duty to be sure after all. Or was it a doctor's?

"_Trust me_, Mikan. He'll live."

Inside Natsume's Ferrari

Mikan couldn't help but wonder what had happen to her dearest uncle. One minute he was standing confidently, stating utterly pathetic reasons why she shouldn't marry Natsume. And before they knew it, he was laying on his carpet, unconscious.

Was the news_ that_ hard to believe?

She wondered.

Natsume noticing his companion's silent behavior glanced sideways.

"I told you not to worry, didn't I? That old goat will be fine. " he sounded reassuring.

"Hmmm." She wished she didn't left him there. What if it was something serious? She wouldn't forgive herself. How can she call herself a nurse if she left a patient like that? The medicine gods would never ever forgive her. She sighed.

"You resigned your job yet?" Natsume asked.

She raised her brow. "Who told you I'm resigning my job?" that thought never crossed her mind.

"Why shouldn't you? You have no reason to keep on working. You have me now remember? You even have 250,000 yen every month, what else do you need a job for." True, after she becomes "Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga" _(This is my future name! wahahahaah)_ she wouldn't need to do anything. She'll be well provided with absolutely everything!

"I'm not resigning my job, Natsume. It's just too precious to me." She leaned towards the window, glancing at a few kids paying near the street. They were wearing ragged clothes and they looked as if they haven't taken a bath for days. Some were lying down sick with no food, no water. "I want to help people." She said closing her eyes.

Natsume rolled his eyes. There she goes with her 'save everyone' plan again.

_Bah woman! You think you're the only one who cares about others._ He snorted.

Mikan turned her head towards Natsume's direction. "Ne, Natsume. Where are you taking me?" she asked noticing that they drove past her apartment.

Natsume raised his brow. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the party."

"What Party?"

Natsume's car stopped at an oh-so-familiar restaurant. "_George's_" The banner read.

George's is actually an old Filipino style house with a lovely garden. It's own by an old woman who's first love was an American soldier named 'George'.

Only few people know about the restaurant, for it is located on an isolated area in Tokyo.

Mikan loved 'George's' so much. The service was good; the atmosphere was refreshing and the food was absolutely delightful. Everything was homemade from their pastries, beverages to their ice cream.

It was such a small restaurant that can accumulate only 20-25 people, but once you're in you won't really mind.

Come for the food, stay for the atmosphere.

Natsume went out and proceeded towards the restaurant. He glanced back at Mikan who was still inside his car. "Oi, polka. Aren't you coming?"

"Hai." She smiled opening her door. She really didn't expect Natsume to open the door for her. Natsume's no gentleman, she knew that.

She hurriedly got out, closed the door and ran beside Natsume.

She smiled.

It has been ages since she went there.

How long has it been? 1 month? Two?

After graduating college and being a nurse, she's been working 24/7. she has been really busy. She rarely went out on parties, and she usually stayed home, or when she went out she visited the sick.

"Ne, Natsume. What party?" she asked for the second time. How exciting. It's been a while since she last went to a party.

Natsume glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "You'll see."

He opened the door.

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

**Author's Note:**

----- **Seiji** has a lot of States. He's weird, but handsome. Hmmm if you can't imagine him in his states, I have a few suggestions. Seiji's states are based from three different anime characters.

a.) **Tamaki's dad/ Seou-sama**(OHSHC): _cool and calm, serious_

b.)**Haruhi's dad/ Ran-san**(OHSHC_): loving and overprotective_

c.)**Ryoma's dad/ Nanjiro-san**(The Prince of Tennis): _Pervert_

**NOTE:** They all are: childish, trying hard to be charmers, and they all are genuine idiots

**-----George's** is a real restaurant here in Dagupan, and it is exactly how I described it. I and my friends come there all the time, after exams. We treat ourselves after a job well done! Hahaha

-Only few people know about it, everything's homemade _(delicious none the less)_, it's a house own by an old woman who's husband's name is 'George' and yes he is American, it can only accumulate 20-25 people, and it's simple but very beautiful. The scenery makes you feel so happy. Atmosphere's perfect. _(I've posted a lot of pictures on my multiply. Visit it sometimes my user name is the same:_ **Lady von Bielefeld** )

**It's a crappy chapter. Sorry, I can't concentrate since my sisters and my dad kept pestering me. Please send your reviews and suggestions. I would love to hear from you******

**Happy New Year MiNna-sAn:) **

**Please Take Care!**

**I LOVE you ALL**

**JA NE!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:)**

**-- if you have time, please be so kind enough to read my best friends fic. ****'Please be Mine'** by **Lady Von Hartnett**. If you liked my work, you're going to LOVE hers!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Sometimes, the person we love the most is the person we hurt the most******

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld: ****Konnichiwa! Hontoni Gomenasai for not updating sooner. School has been a slave driver and uh, I got busy with stuff, and stuff, and stuff and yeah stuff. Ahahaha (laughs sheepishly) ******** anyways, despite the fact that I update late, I hope you'll continue to support this lil fic of mine. Because, believe it or not I am actually trying my very best to update faster. **

**This Fic is ****dedicated**** to the following:**

**Purple-black-wings**hey lil sis, sorry for making you wait that long. I updated today coz you told me you missed my stories. Thanks for inspiring me.

**Sarahpatrick:**Foe! I missed you!

**Mookiee: **Ate, I missed you! Ahehehe. Thanks for the feedbacks and comments.

**Lady Von Hartnett: **Hey Duckny. How about you try updating your fic now since your exams are over? I love our Naru! Ahahaha

**Lady Von Zegers: **Thanks for yesterday.:P I hope you and John would get along! Hahaha.

**Koko:**Thanks for always being there

**Jarield: **Nii-san, thank you for the suggestions! The next chap will be featuring _that_, ahahaha. Don't worry!

**And to everyone else who have read and reviewed my fic: **a million Thank you, everyone! I love you guys so much; I want to give you all cookies! Ahehehe! I hope you'll continue to support me and my works.

**Disclaimer: If I own Gakuen Alice their uniforms would be pink, coz I absolutely adore pink. So, do you see them wearing pink uniforms? No? Then I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Trust Me**

**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**Mikan's Point of View**

_Achooooooo!_

Dust. Dust. And more dust.

Honestly, when was the last time I cleaned this place?

I sighed, watching the never ending spread of dust in front of me. You know, how dust just floats bout and stuff? Well what I was seeing was something like that. Mou. I must be busier than I thought. Who knew my apartment can be capable of inhabiting such huge dust bunnies?

And I call myself a nurse! Aren't nurses supposed to be clean and orderly? The Hospitals going to fire me if they saw what my apartment looked like. Ahehehe. I can actually imagine Hatori-senpai's face.

Oooohhhh touble.

Sweat drop.

I guess that's what you get for over working. You tend to ignore a lot of things. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_.

Heck, look at my apartment. It's all topsy-turvy!

Sigh.

Minna-san, I'm Mikan Sakura, 21 years old, a nurse, and not more than two days ago I signed a contract that was a bout to change the spinning course of my life.

I signed a contract agreeing that in the near future (Saturday to be exact) I was going to be Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga.

Yes. You have read right. Me, plain, clumsy Mikan Sakura was about to marry the infamous, rich, stoic, Natsume Hyuuga!

I really didn't understand what had gotten over me when I signed those papers.

It was like I was possessed by a spirit or something. When I looked at him and saw how he really needed his so called 'future wife' I gave in.

Perhaps I was possessed. Hmmmm. Maybe I should ask help from the S.P.R (Shibuya Psychic Research) to check if I'm really okay.

Perhaps it was the way he pleaded.

"_Mikan__. You're the closest girl I've got. Marry me. Please."_

Or perhaps it was his desperation.

"_It's not forever. We can always get a divorce after a year or two. You don't have to be serious. You can date other men, for all I care. And I'll provide you with everything. You don't have to work again. I'll even pay you!"_

Okay so maybe it's not only his desperation but mine as well. I really needed money. Hey. Don't look at me that way, who wouldn't need financial securities? I was nearly broke you know.

"_Nobody can resist Natsume Hyuuga"_

It couldn't be his charm, can it? His charms may work on other women, okay scratch that his charms work on _all _women but I'm one hundred and one percent sure that it doesn't work on me so don't even bother asking.

"_Trust me. I never go back on my words."_

Or maybe, it was something else.

"_Trust me, Mikan."_

I shook my head. Wow what was I thinking? Whatever the reason was, I agreed and that's that. It's not that I mind really, he maybe the most horrible jerk on the phase of the planet, demo that doesn't stop him from being my best friend. And don't best friends stick together?

Yeahp. We stick together.

Speaking of _sticking together_, where is that jerk?

I glanced at the digital wall clock a friend of mine had given last Christmas.

11: 09 it read. Wasn't Natsume suppose to be hear an hour ago helping me pack all this stuff? I should have known that jerk wouldn't show up. Sigh.

Leave it to him, first he tells me to pack all my stuff so I can move with him and uncle Seiji in the Hyuuga mansion. Now here I am practically sneezing myself to death with all the packing and dusting here, there and everywhere. Where is he? Argh!

Achooooo!

Mou. Natsume where are you? If you can't help me with my packing can't you at least send someone of your oh-so-many-maids to help me? Jeez, really if you're in such a hurry to get this stuff over with, you should at least help.

I continued packing; I gave up waiting. I'd get nothing done if i wait for him all day. Jeez.

I packed my clothes, and other stuff I have. I'm not that rich, I don't have that many stuff so I wasn't really surprised that I finished early.

O1: 23

The clock read.

Oh sometimes that Natsume just pisses me off! I can't believe him!

I poured myself a glass of my favorite tangerine juice. Sat back on the sofa and turned on the television.

I massaged my temples and felt a shot of pain as I accidentally touched the sensitive part somewhere in the right side. The scar Hotaru inflicted was bandaged pretty well by Yuu yesterday, demo it still hurts.

_Youch!_

I yelped. It really did hurt.

I don't know whether to be happy or scared that Hotaru's aim gets better everyday. Hehehehe, I laughed sheepishly. Something's telling me I should be afraid. Yes Mikan, be very, very afraid.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ne, Natsume. What party?" she asked for the second time. How exciting. It's been a while since she last went to a party.

Natsume glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "You'll see."

He opened the door.

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

And as if on cue the pretty brunet we all know and love was knocked to the ground.

"Mikan!" they gasped, rushing towards the girl who seemed to have

"What the… "Natsume said in surprise. He expected his friends to react when they heard the news about his soon marriage to the girl, but he wasn't expecting something like this.

Shifting his red ruby eyes, he stared at the most obvious suspect for the incident.

"Imai, what the heck is wrong with you?" Natsume spat. Glaring at the inventor, who in return glared back.

Silence.

"You tell me what's gong on, Hyuuga. What's this crap I'm hearing that you and the idiot are getting married?" she said. Boy was she blunt.

He smirked at her. "Yeah, so?"

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

It's a good thing Natsume has high reflexes or he had been toast.

"That's not funny anymore." Natsume dusted the imaginary dust on his shirt.

"Do you know what's funny?" Hotaru asked. No one answered. Probably to busy helping Mikan regain her composure.

"It's when I hit you straight in the face." She stated aiming at Natsume's precious, flawless, perfect, magnificent, **(all right we get it already!) **face.

"Stop that, the two of you." Yuu commanded. Yes, he commanded.

"Stop acting like kids already! "

Surprised by his sudden change, Hotaru putted her gun down and sighs of relief filled the whole restaurant.

"Thank Kami she putted it down." Anna smiled, her eyes brimming with genuine pleasure. "I thought she would never put that _thing_ down."

Hotaru gave Anna a death glare, causing little-Miss-Pink-and-Peppy to shudder. No one beats Hotaru Imai's glares of death! Nyahahahaha

"Now, how about you two calm down so we can start, you know to celebrate. Isn't that what we're here for?" Koko informed. He was already stuffing his mouth full with all of George's fine dishes.

Anna sighed. Thank you koko!

Hotaru went back to her sit beside Ruka and Koko. Natsume walked towards Yuu who was giving his future wife first aid.

"You okay?" he asked looking down.

"Hmm!" she smiled optimistically that Natsume couldn't help but smile along with her.

"No harm done. It just hurts a little." She continued.

When Yuu was done with the bandaging he gave Mikan and Natsume a small nod before going back to sitting with his fiancée Nonoko. The two have been dating since junior high and have already planned their wedding this coming June. You can imagine how shock they were to learn that Mikan and Natsume have beaten them to it already planning to get married this coming Saturday, or so they have heard.

Natsume pulled Mikan up. Casually he slipped his hand behind her waist and led her to the table.

Everybody was starring at them.

"hehehe, Natsume what are you doing?" she whispered noticing the stares, as she smiled sheepishly at her friends. She wasn't use to the attention she was getting.

He smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing lil girl? I'm escorting you so you won't trip or something." for a moment he sounded sweet, if not for that look-at-me-I'm-a-gentleman look he was giving.

He pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit down before he sat beside her. They sat in between Ruka and Koko.

"Order as much as you want everybody. The tab's on me." Natsume snapped his fingers and soon waiters began filling the table with more food.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered as more food made its way towards the table.

"But why so sudden?" Nonoko asked. The loudness of the room seems to have quite down when Nonoko brought in the topic.

Everybody knew that they were friends, and some did have hints that Natsume had feelings for her, but could it be possible that he just proposed like that, and she just accepted? That would mean that theses two have been going out on secret.

"Yes, why so sudden, Mikan, Natsume?" Hotaru asked in a creepy voice. It was like she knew a very dark secret or something. She refused to meet anyone's eye contact so she just stared at the glass of whine she was drinking.

"You two aren't even dating and now you're getting married?" Hotaru continued as the whole restaurant went silent. She has a point.

"That's odd." She smiled mischievously. "Very odd, don't you think so too, Ruka?"

She turned to the blonde boy beside her, giving him a say-what-I-want-you-to-say-or-never-say-anything-ever-again look.

Ruka practically chocked on the spaghetti he was eating. "Umm well that is su---sudden…"

This time it was Natsume's turn to glare. "De-demo, I'm not that surprise, Hon."

He said, flashing the rest a bright smile. Hotaru was more surprise than angry. Since when did Ruka disobey her?

"Natsume had always mentioned that he likes Mikan, more than a friend. And uh I'm pretty sure he loves her. So yeah, I'm not that surprise hon. you shouldn't be too."

Natsume smirked. _So he remembered me telling him that I like polka ey?_

"Imai. I know you're upset coz I'm going to marry your best friend, demo won't you at least consider her feelings?" he asked.

Hotaru raised her brow. "I've know Mikan, way, way longer than you have Hyuuga. So don't give me that crap of her feelings. I know her enough, and not once, not once did she mentioned that she love you."

"She didn't?" Natsume asked, surprised.

"She did. But I don't recall anything like _that _kind of love."

"Why won't you ask her yourself." His confidence shot through Hotaru's ego like a bullet.

She had always hated, Hyuuga. Even when they were still kids, Natsume would always, always win. Even if she worked hard at school, he would always be number one. What hurts the most is that Hyuuga wasn't even trying, while she practically strived her way. It was unfair.

Unfair.

"Mikan, are you sure you want to marry Hyuuga?" Hotaru wanted confirmation.

_Do you really love Hyuuga more?_

"I love Natsume, Hotaru. He's nicer than you think." The brunet had a faint smile tugging on her lips.

_He was always on top of me. He was always competition. _

"You're sure? Coz if you're not you know you can always…" her voice trailed away as she stared down at her lap.

"I'm sure." She beamed at Natsume, who gave out a smirk.

_He always wins._

Her amethyst eyes somehow seemed sad today. Natsume noted to himself. As if she was loosing something rarely important to her. And Natsume knew what that thing was.

"I love Mikan." He stated, causing everyone to stay stiff. Koko even dropped his fork.

"You don't have to worry, Imai. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Looking up from her lap, ruby met amethyst.

"Don't worry about this idiot." Natsume said pulling the brunet closer to him. "She's in good hands. Beside you should worry more about the baby you and Ruka are having." He winked, causing Koko to drop his fork or the second time again.

"Eeeeeeeh! Hotaru you're pregnant!" Koko and Mikan screamed at the same time. The others who were also surprised stared. They knew Hotaru is a private person, but isn't that a lil to much? They were all friends after all. I think they deserve to at least know something as big as that.

Hotaru glared at Ruka, who scratched his head. "Hon, you won't be able to hide that fact when you tummy starts getting big." He stated embarrassed.

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

"Should have seen that coming." Ruka said standing up. "Thanks a lot, Natsume." He said dusting the imaginary he obtained. Really? What is up with men and dusting stuff that aren't there?

"You're welcome." Natsume grinned.

"Sugoi! A baby! Congratulations Hotaru." Mikan stood up attempting to give her best friend a big bear hug.

Unfortunately…

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

"Mikan." Nonoko and Anna gasped as the brunet flew to the other side of the restaurant. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko (he was dragged) followed, racing towards the brunet.

Hotaru remained seated, ordering another plate of crabs.

Natsume stood up, deciding not wanting to be alone with the ice queen. He turned on his heel and started walking.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru started as the rave haired boy stopped from his tracks.

"She obviously doesn't love you_ that_ way," she stated as the plate of crabs arrived.

"I always thought she was a great actress. But nothing gets by me." Hotaru continued, munching.

"So it seems." Natsume continued, staring at Mikan and the others at the other side of the restaurant. They were helping her get up. _Imai, you are amazing._

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I do know that this is what Mikan wants for now." Natsume shrugged at the comment and continued his walking

"I hope you'll take care of her. Don't hurt her." She added belatedly.

"_Trust me_, that's the last thing I'd do." She was still munching on her crab brains, or whatever it is. "Make her cry and I swear, I'll break your face." She whispered, but it was enough for Natsume to hear.

"Ossu." (Sure) He smirked as he started on his way.

Hotaru smiled at herself, as the others made their way back to their respective seats.

She glanced at the whining Koko who was complaining about being dragged.

At Anna and Nonoko who was complaining on how Koko have eaten way too much for his own good.

At Yuu, who was busy bandaging Mikan and Ruka.

And at Natsume, who unconsciously was staring at Mikan with concern, tender eyes.

_You love her, Hyuuga. I know you do. And that reason is enough for me._

She smirked, as she continued on her crabs.

_You have to watch out, Hyuuga._ She close her eyes for a brief moment, her smirked turned into a frown. She opened her eyes. _Coz sometimes the person we love the most is the person we hurt the most._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After that rather disturbing incident between Natsume and Hotaru, the rest of the day went pretty well. They ate, sang and celebrated. They even got Natsume and Hotaru sing a duet for Mikan. They partied till sun down, and left George at about 11:00 pm (George opens at 7am- 11pm). Hotaru let Mikan hug her when they left. And Natsume drove her back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the party, Natsume. I had a lot of fun." She beamed.

"I hope we'll do it again soon, I missed does guys." She added, digging her purse for her house keys.

"Hn." Was all Natsume could say after a rather long day.

"I'll see you soon." She said twisting the door knob. She stepped inside her apartment, but was stopped half way through as Natsume grab her elbow.

"Wait." He asked as he went back to his car. Mikan waited, and watched in amusement at the way he hurried back carrying a big paper back.

"What's that?"

"Boxes." He stated unemotionally.

"What's it for?"

"It's for your stuff." He said, handing Mikan the bag.

"Eh? What stuff?" she asked in dry confusion. "I know I told you I'm broke, Natsume. Demo I have a lot of places to put my stuff in, Thank you very much." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Natsume rolled her eyes "You're moving in with me after the wedding. I suggest you get packing. Our wedding's not less than a week."

"Eh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I'll help you pack tomorrow." And with that he closed the door for her, leaving her speechless.

**END OF FLASBACK:**

The loud squeals of girls from the television, woken me up from my trance.

I glanced at the clock again. 2:04 it read, and still no Natsume. Wow. He sure is taking too long.

"Waaaah! I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" hearing the name, I jerked my head towards the television screen, and there I saw Natsume walking out of the Hyuuga building with a lot of body guards defending him from the wrath of fan girls.

As he neared his car, reporters from all networks blocked his way.

"Yes?" he asked, removing his shades.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Hyuuga is the rumors true? Are you getting married this Saturday?" one of them asked causing me to stand up and come closer.

He smiled at the reporters, "Yes. I'm getting married this Saturday." He stated earning a loud "boohoos" from his fan girls.

"NO WAY!" they screeched, some were even crying.

I can't believe girls are crying over him.

The reporters gasped at his answer. "Who is she? Where did you meet? Why did you pick her?" the reporters ushered.

"Mikan, I've known her since I was five." he smirked, snapping his fingers as his body guards made the reporters go away. He putted back his shades; slide in his limo and closed the door.

"MR. HYUUGA! MR. HYUUGA!" they screamed running after him along with thousand of fan girls.

My sweat drop.

"_Mikan, I've known her since I was five."_ Natsume answered in his interview. Wow, he really is blunt.

Well at least I know the reason why he's running a lil late.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. the youngest and only heir of the Hyuuga enterprises confirmed that he is indeed getting married this Saturday." The announcer on the Beati-fulz Network reported.

She was a pretty reporter, I give her that. She had shy black eyes and soft brown hair framing her small face.

Souma, Kagura. I read, so her names Kagura, she's really cute.

She started looking mad and before I knew it she started shouting. "The only Question remaining is; who the hell is this Mikan and what kind of spell did she use to get Natsume-sama's heart! Mikan who ever you are Souma, Kagura is definitely going too…"

_Tooooooooot _the television went blank.

"We interrupt this program for the following reminders."

They cut it, ahehehe. I scratch my head, laughing sheepishly. Oh boy. Talk about getting myself in trouble. Getting involve with the Hyuuga's is harder then it looks.

This is going to be a long, long, long, I gulped, **long** week.

**Author's Note:**

**The next chapter will be featuring, gowns, flowers, foams, lingerie's, expensive wine, loud music, hot boy bands, the pussy cat dolls…. and a teddy bear? **

**Huh? What's up with the teddy bear?**

**Well better tune in to find out******

**Don't forget to send me something; reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, feedbacks, comments, a cookie? Anything at all, except flames, NO FLAMES, **_**(I have a weak heart and if I get upset, I'll die. Just Kidding**__****__**, but I can't handle flames, so please no flames.)**_

**I LOVE YOU, Minna-san!**

**JA!**

**Yours truly,**

_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:P**_


	5. Chapter 4: Party

**Squeak**

**Lady-von-Bielefeld: (Comes out from a big, dusty door) hehehehe Oh my word, you people must all hate me for updating this late, ne? Gomen-gomen, if I had a chance I would have updated, I swear. It's just, I really couldn't. :P siiiigh. Despite the fact that I update late, I hope you'll continue to support this lil fic of mine. Because, believe it or not I am actually trying my very best to update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** Everyone wishes for something, right? You wish for this, he/she wish for that, and so on and so forth. But hey, in the end of the day, we realize not all wishes come true. And yes, i admit I once wished that Gakuen Alice was mine but sadly... wishes are just wishes. :P I learn to live with it. LOL so there. **I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

I also do not own the **Pussycat Dolls**, the **Click Five** and most definetly **Ayame Souma**:P

**WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes NOT suitable for very young readers. :P

**This chapter is dedicated to** **everyone! **

**Happy Reading!! .**

**You all know how much I love you…!:)**

**Trust Me**

**By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 4: Party**

Mikan sat in the sofa, eyes closed as she waited. Her television was now turned off. Like her it also needed to rest.

Natsume was bound to show up somehow. She thought.

It may take long but hey, she really wasn't in a hurry. In fact it was the other way around. It was Natsume who was in a hurry, not her.

Was this really going to be alright?

She wondered while waiting. She sighed. As she concluded, getting herself involved with the Hyuuga's was indeed difficult.

For one thing she needed to be prepared. The Hyuuga's are one of the ten most famous and powerful families in Japan. They were practically celebrities in the business world. And by celebrities I mean, paparazzi and stalkers.

Looks, skills, intelligence. With their trademark raven hair and glowing bright colored eyes. They were considered bachelors, and Natsume Hyuuga was no different.

Natsume Hyuuga, the sole heir of the Hyuuga Corporation, was about to marry a simpleton named Mikan Sakura.

Squuuuueeeeeaaak. She heard the door opened.

Mikan felt quiet relieved that it did. It helped her get rid of those unwanted thoughts.

"Finally." She muttered under her breathe.

. "What took you so long, Natsume?" she asked.

She heard light footsteps approach her, but didn't even bother to open her eyes. It really didn't matter, did it? She was waiting for Natsume, and now here he is.

The sound of footsteps halted behind her. Why wasn't he saying anything?

She felt two hands lean against the back of the sofa and before she knew it, someone was already grabbing her.

Her eyes shot open, and she felt a handkerchief land in her nose and at the same time mouth, preventing her to speak.

"What the--" but before she could turn around and look at the suspect, she found herself lying in the floor, half unconscious.

She heard more footsteps enter the apartment.

"We're have come for you, ouju-sama"

She heard one of them say.

She heard a few giggles before she felt cold hands undoing her clothes.

What's going on?

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Anna, Nonoko and even Sumire tried to calm Mikan down.

"Relax Mikan. It was a joke." Sumire said, half laughing.

Joke? Jokes were telling your friend that she looked fat after she went through one week without eating rice.

Jokes were telling people you have rabies, and laughing at them for believing you.

Jokes were supposed to be funny, harmful little pranks that you would eventually laugh at.

And pretending to kidnap your friend, with the whole sleeping scent that caused her to fall unconscious and then stripping her out of her clothes and changing her into a bikini was not a joke at all.

I mean how would you feel waking up in clothes you knew you didn't put on? What's worse was that Mikan found herself not in a cocktail dress, nor did she found herself in a long gown, but in a tiny bikini.

Practically mortified, Mikan stared bewildered at her friends. Have they lost their minds completely?

They were all wearing Bikinis.

Anna wore a pink one.

Nonoko wore a royal blue one.

And as for Sumire being the seaweed queen of them all wore something similar to her hair color.

"Gomen," Anna laughed, clutching her stomach. "It's just we wanted it to be a surprised but Hotaru told us it was more exciting this way."

Hotaru. You should have guessed it was the ice queen's doing.

Exciting? What was exciting about getting kidnapped?

"That meanie." She puffed. What best friend would go out tormenting her friends for her own satisfaction? She wondered. As if we don't know..

Hotaru would.

Sighing Mikan focused her attention to the yellow little Bikini she was in and wondered what the hell was going on?

"It's a party, obviously. Sumire stated as if reading her mind.

"Party?" wasn't she in one just yesterday?

"We girls are celebrating your last night." Nonoko stated.

Last night? What? She wasn't dying, was she?

"Last night?" Mikan was sounding like a parrot.

"Could you stop repeating what we say?" Sumire slapped herself. What an idiot. She wondered how Natsume could have picked Mikan out of all people when he can have her. Someone more beautiful, more intelligent, more poised, and sexier… (This is the part were I puke). In her point of view anyway. We all know how ambitious she is.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "It's a shower party you pea brain! And we are celebrating your--"

"Your last night as a free soul." Everyone's sweat drop at Anna's description. She's making marriage sound like slavery.

"That's right, tomorrow you'll be a Mrs. And you won't have time for your friends anymore, so its best we celebrate before it's to late." Nonoko winked.

"But I have to meet Natsume today." Mikan remembered. They still needed to settle a few more arrangements before the wedding tomorrow.

"Don't mind, don't mind. Obouchama (Young master) Natsume has already prepared the preparations for tomorrow's celebration." Two, unfamiliar voices said at the same time.

Mikan turned around, and yelped. It was freaky, not only did the two girls looked the same but their faces was only centimeter away from hers.

_Who the hell were these freaks? Are they clones or something?_ She asked herself.

"Ah, Mikan, meet Lara and Sara." Sumire introduced.

"Ah…eto, how do you do?" she asked sheepishly.

The two, wearing the same black bikinis bowed. "Obouchama sent us to escort you, ouju-sama. From now on we are in charged of your meals, clothes, and everything that is necessary."

"Eh?" Mikan's sweat dropped. What are they talking about?

"They're the maids Natsume hired for you. Consider them your new and improved…  
" Someone paused for effect, "_**best friends**_ starting today." Hotaru suddenly popped out, wearing a lavender bikini that matched her eyes.

_Best friend. _Lara and Sara's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"We'll have lots of fun together, ouju-sama." They smiled, creepily may I add handing Mikan a small platinum card.

_**Lara and Sara Arst .**_

_**Twins. Half Japanese and half French. Fashion majors.**_

_**Occupation: Mikan's personal assistants.**_

"ahahaha. Sou dane (yeah, you're right.)" Mikan laughed sheepishly.

_**Hey hey you you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you! I can be your girlfriend!**_

Loud music boomed as people started arriving, each one carrying their own special gifts.

Soon enough, the rooftop pool was filled with gorgeous ladies in swimsuits. Some who Mikan knew well, and others which she hardly knew at all.

Why are there so many people?

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby building ….

"Cheers!"

"Congratulations!"

"Good luck!"

"NO MORE FREEDOM!"

Men roared louder than women when they're having fun, and this proves it.

"Natsume, you old goat! Congratulations!" Cedric Kirihara said, placing one of his hands in Natsume's shoulder. His free hand was carrying a bottle of beer.

Cedric Kirihara, Natsume's toughest rival in the world of business. Practically as smart, as handsome and as popular as him, no, Kirihara wasn't just a rival in the business world, he was much more than that. _Better watch out_

Natsume smirked as he shrugged off Cedric's hand. "I'm not married yet, Kirihara, congratulate me tomorrow."

Sure enough, his wedding tomorrow was going to be the wedding of the year.

"Sure." Cedric smirked, walking. "I just wish it won't be off. It would be disappointing if your fiancée would stood you up in the altar-- " He turned his face back, half smiling, "Right?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. Like hell, Mikan wouldn't do that. If she did, he'll track her down himself and chain her until she say's _I do._

"Tch."

"ey, buddy, what's got you fired up?" Ruka walked over, carrying a glass of pink vodka.

"Nothing." He grabbed Ruka's glass and drank its content.

"He—hey! That's mine." Ruka looked like a kid, begging a bully to bring his candy back. Natsume looked at him, pouting. Sometimes he thinks Ruka's gay with all that girly feautures and attitude of his. Thank god he met Imai!

"Here." Natsume tossed the glass back at him.

Ruka sighed. Natsume hasn't change at al. "I hope you and Mikan won't fight over stuff like food in the future, knowing how greedy you both are."

"No way! She's the one who's greedy, not me. It's her you should be lecturing.."

"Whatever you say, Natsume." Ruka smiled, getting another drink from the bartender.

In the middle of the dance floor, a few paid girls danced with the other guests as foam rained down on them.

It was Natsume and Koko who thought of the foam party.

They rented a big spacious room for the party, hired strippers for entertainment and a foam fountain to add sizzle.

Get sticky, sweaty, and wet. This was some party.

Foam came down like snow in winter. As white, as soft, as wet. The only difference is, you can't go… "If all the snowdrops are candy bars and gumdrops, oh what a snow that would be…" totally barney. You cant go… "standing outside with my mouth open wide, and AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH" coz if you did, boy what fool you are for tasting the bitter taste of laundry soap. LOL

Loosening his necktie, Natsume watched as a few strippers gathered around him and started stripping off their clothes. He smirked as one of them started undoing his polo.

"Easy their ladies." Yuu interrupted, he's getting married tomorrow, so… uh, take it easy." He stuttered as he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir." One of them said seductively. The girl then stood up, pushed Yuu to a chair, and sat on top of him. The girls started giggling as Yuu's faced turned as red as a tomato.

"RElax, Yuu." Natsume muttered. "Let them do their job."

"Bu—bu—bu-but, I'm engaged!" he protested.

"shhhh." The girl on top of him hushed, as she bit Yuu's ear. Feeling the skin contact Yuu lost it. Not even Natsume can scare him like that. Of course there's always Nonoko, but that was a different story.

"NO!!" Yuu ran outside, leaving the girl to land in her butt. Ouch.

The other guests laughed. Yuu was such a baby.

"I'm surprised he acted that way." Koko sat beside Natsume. "He was fine at Ruka's stag party."

"That's because I only asked the girls to dance for us." Ruka arrived, carrying another glass of his vodka. "Aren't you overdoing it, Natsume?" he asked not paying attention to the girls who started dancing in front of him.

"Relax, Ruka. A stag party isn't a stag party without them. " He reasoned. "In fact…" Natsume grabbed the girl on top of him and pushed her towards Ruka. "Here, have one."

The girl smiled sexily at him but Ruka just shook his head. "No thank you."

The girl pouted. But Ruka smiled. "Hotaru'l kill me" he raised his right hand showing a silver band on his ring finger. A wedding ring, they presume. His wedding ring.

"Your loss." Natsume smirked. _Ruka's such an under dog._

"I'm just being faithful. You'll understand the feeling when you're married." Ruka winked, as if reading Natsume's mind.

Natsume shrugged. _At least his not gay._

The music started to fade; soon the lights were turned off.

"Hey, what's going on?" one of the guests asked.

"is there a black out or something?"

"Ba-ka. If there was, the lights and music won't go off in such a dramatic way."

"It must be some kind of show."

"Pochy-bear, where are you?" a drunk man's voiced asked. Looking for his stripper.

Everybody' sweat dropped

"What's happening, Natsume?" Koko asked in the darkness. He just hoped he's talking to the right one. It's so dark, you can't even see the person next to you..

"My present must be here." Natsume stood up.

Murmurs quieted down at the sound of a Drum roll.

Tugtugtugtugtug……

The door bell rang; the doors automatically opened as a huge, super enormous cake stood outside.

A girl wearing a small red, sexy dress came in. Lights were directed at her, and she grinned.

Everybody was quiet.

"Did anybody ordered room service?" she asked in a sweet, sexy voice.

The men cheered, and as the girl snapped her fingers, the lights, and music were back on.

The girl was awfully familiar with her black eyes and matching black curly hair.

Where have they seen her before?

"Hey guys, isn't that Asia? The newest member of the pussycat dolls?" Koko asked as Asia winked at her.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Music started playing, and the layers of the cake started opening up.

One by one, the members of the Pussycat Dolls climbed out of the cake, causing everybody in the room to cheer in approval. It's not often when the famous, world-known Pussycat Dolls decided to grace them with their presence.

Ashley, Carmi, Melody, Kimberly, and Jessica started dancing to the beat of the music that sounded like some sort of Egyptian belly dancing sound.

The men cheered even more.

"Hey, I think someone's missing." Yuu yelled through the loud music.

"What?!" Koko shouted.

"I said I think someone's--good Lord." Yuu's jaw drop at the sight of a tall, sexy, woman on top of the cake. Yes. At the very top. She wore a mini wedding dress that reached her mid thighs. The dress was embroiled in the latest fashion of sequences, making the dress look all shiny and glittery. The style was off-shouldered. Her veil was short, but it was enough to cover her face, and she was holding onto a small bouquet of stargazers. If it wasn't for that mischievous grin on her face and the shortness of her dress she would have looked like a pure, innocent bride-to-be.

The cake, automatically turned into a majestic staircase and the woman on top, went down sexily, heading towards to groom-to-be.

She paused in front of him as the other girls continued dancing. She threw her bouquet and had wrapped her arms around his neck and started singing.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **_

Nicole stopped dancing and started leading the other girls to Natsume's friends as they all singed along.

_**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama) **_

she winked at Natsume who smirked in agreement.

_**Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and) What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you) **_

The other Pussycat members started to choose their partners.

_**  
You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**_

And as we all know, being the leader Nicole pulled Natsume's tie.

She started to pull her veil down so that Natsume can get a good look at her.

_**  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
**_

Soon the other girls found their own partners.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh) **_

Yuu was hesitated at first but when Carmi assured her it was just dance. Dance. Dance, he couldn't say no could he?

_**  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **_

Ruka only smiled when Ashley started to dance around him. He didn't hesitate either, he knew that the pussycat dolls were well-known-respectable ladies.

_**  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh) **_

Koko was just Koko. Being himself he danced with both Jessica and Melody. Boy did he have it good.

_**  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **_

Kitsume danced with Kimberly. And Asia was lucky enough to find Cedric Kirihara the second most awed in Japan.

_**  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you **_

Nicole emphasized her lips. She did a lil teasing, pouting like that.

_**  
Wonder If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do) **_

_**  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
**_

All pussycat Dolls Member started stripping off their dresses into something sexier.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **_

Short shorts and fitted black tops.

Well except for Nicole who was wearing a white tube top.

_**  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **_

The girls started walking to the nearby stage and danced with choreography. Everybody cheered. As they each took one chair and climbed on them.

(Their doing the whole chair choreography thing in their music video.)

_**  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe Loosen up my buttons babe Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe? Loosen up my buttons babe  
I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**_

They strike their poses.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

Everybody cheered.

"Thank you! Thank You!!" The girls beamed, happy to that they were able to brighten up this celebration.

A man in a black tuxedo came in carrying mics for each member.

Nicole, receiving hers beamed at the audience. "Arigatou Gozaimasu for inviting us!"

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

* * *

.

"_**Coz she's bitter sweet**_

_**She knocks me off my feat **_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery**_

_**She's to much for me **_

_**But I keep coming back for more…"**_

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

_**"she's just the girl I'm looking for!"**_

Frantic as fan girls could be, Mikan and the others screamed like banshees at the sight of their favorite band.

It was really surprising how they have come all the way to Japan just to entertain them. But knowing how girls are, they would just think of that later and for the moment enjoy themselves to the soothing voices of the click5.

"_**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour"**_

The lead vocalist bent down the stage and winked at Mikan.

"_**She runs one hundred proof attitude power."**_

He extended his hand, and Mikan, being herself hesitated.

"_**And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her."**_

He pinched Mikan's cheeks.

"_**What can I do? I'll do anything for her."**_

He extended his hand once again, and as Mikan grabbed it, he pulled her up the stage.

Squeals erupted from the audience as the lead vocalist spun Mikan around.

"_**Coz she's bitter sweet**_

_**She knocks me off my feat **_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery**_

_**She's to much for me **_

_**But I keep coming back for more…"**_

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

_**"she's just the girl I'm looking for!"**_

Happy and at the same time confused, Mikan scanned the room for the person who was responsible for the whole click five being here thing.

Like a rose among white irises, Hotaru stood out the most. She was the only one who wasn't screaming like hell at the sight of their idol. When all the other ladies practically shoved their selves in front of the stage, Hotaru just stood near the pool, silently watching.

Mikan excused herself and ran towards Hotaru.

"_**The way she sees that it's me**_

_**On her color ID**_

_**She wont pick up the phone (she rather be alone.)"**_

"Hotarruuuuuuu!!" she beamed, attempting to give her another one of her bear hugs..

_Baka. Baka. Baka._

_**And I can't give up just yet**_

_**Coz every word she ever said.**_

_**It keeps ringing in my head…**_

_**It keeps ringing in my head…."**_

"Mou" Mikan pouted. Hotaru hasn't changed at all. And she thought she would have, being a wife and a future mother and all.

"What?" she asked, looking at her Bloody Mary drink. Mikan never really liked that drink, it sounds so…bloody weird. She preferred _cosmopolitan _or _screwdriver_ instead. Well _sex in the beach_ was also something tasty. (A/N: It's a drink you guys, don't go looking at me like that. T.T)

Mikan sighed. "Nothing." She looked at Hotaru and gagged. What is up with crabs and bloody Mary? Shaking the thought off she decided to smile at her best friend.

"Ne, Hotaru. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. You're the best." This time she let Mikan hug her.

"Hn."

"Also thank yo9u for the present. They rock!"

Hotaru, knew not what she was blabbering about. "What are you talking about?"

"The click five." She pointed. "They rock. Thank You!"

"What made you think I went through all that trouble just to give them to you?"

"Heh!"

"Natsume sent them. Not me. Gahd. You think I'll waste my time with a present like that."

"Natsume sent them!"

"Yeah. Sort of like a present or something. " she shrugged, taking another sip of her bloody Mary.

"_**Coz she's bitter sweet**_

_**She knocks me off my feat **_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery**_

_**She's to much for me **_

_**But I keep coming back for more…"**_

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

_**"she's just the girl I'm looking for!"**_

The band finished. Smiling and waving as if this was some mini concert. Well it is anyway.

"Were so happy to be with you all tonight! Our sincerest congratulations to Miss Mikan." He smiled and as if on cue the spotlight was directed on our favorite brunet.

The room erupted with soft, feminine applause.

The vocalist lifted up his glass of champagne and with a clear voice said. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone beamed, gulping down their own glasses.

Mikan felt relieved. She was surrounded with people who have her best interest at heart. Honestly, she thought this party was going to be a disaster with raging fan girls, bomb presents and the casual death threats you receive every now and again. But it wasn't. Sure there were a lot of girls here she didn't knew, but she just guessed they were the I'm-not-into-Natsume-so-congratulations-type of girls. Whatever or whoever they were Mikan was happy to see them celebrating her coming wedding, wooooh scratch that. Her fake wedding.

"Okay! It's time for the opening of presents!" Anna squealed in excitement. Wow, she is hyper.

"As you all know, the click five" everyone started to cheer again. "Is Natsume's present for Mikan."

Awwwww. Cooed the other girls.

"That's right, and we have a message for Miss Mikan." The drummer winked, causing a few other girls to faint. Really, what is up with this?

"ahehehem--" the vocalist cleared his voice for emphasis.

"Polka," He read aloud. Mikan's sweat drop. Natsume just doesn't know when to quit with the names, does he?

"Enjoy this evening, for tomorrow onwards. You're mine."

"Kyaaaaaa!" girls started complimenting on how good her taste for men were.

"You're so lucky, Mikan." _Eh?_

"How'd you manage to rill in a big fish like that? What bait did you use?" _is this fishing?_

"Tell me your secret, you must!" _what secret?_

"It must be the childish aura you have." _Childish?_

And so on and so forth. Mikan tried her very best to answer all the questions thrown at her, but as if that'll work? She doesn't even know what the hell they were yapping about!

Everyone started to quiet down at the sight Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire with a big, as in Huge box.

"This one is from us." Sumire said, pulling down the big ribbon on top.

And every girl gasped at the sight of the present.

_**Ayame Souma's2008 spring collection.**_

Ayame Souma, the world known designer of Tokyo. He's known for his fine taste in women's clothing, considering how, uh _girly_ he feels. Ayame is the owner of the men's cosplay shop which he named after himself, specializing in "men's sluttish fantasies". Yes his clothes were to die for. Well for men it is and considering his 2008 spring collection everyone was going to be green envy.

Blouses, tops, skirts, shorts, dresses, swim wears. Mikan has received Ayame Souma's latest spring collection. Along with other accessories, such as shoes, bags, jewelries and the like. Mikan was indeed lucky.

"This one's my favorite." Anna winked revealing silky black lingerie. "You should wear it on your honey moon" she giggled, causing everyone to laugh as well.

Mikan however felt flush, no way was she wearing something like that. If ever she did, Natsume might attack her, and well she wasn't sure how to face that.

"My turn…" Hotaru scooted towards the stage carrying a medium sized box.

"It's for you " she stated in a matter of fact tone, bringing out what seemed to be a small pink pistol.

"ehehehe" everyone laughed sheepishly. Who would come to a party to give a gun as a present?

"It's in case when he's drunk." She said pointing at Mikan.

_Baka. Baka. Baka. _

"It'll come in handy trust me."

"Ah. Thank You. hehehe"

Everyone went up the stage, each one presenting a gift for the soon to be married girl. Lingerie's, books about marriage, vibrators, how to please your husband, underwear's, dresses, a rope? And is that sleeping pills? The world of a married individual looks more confusing than she thought.

Soon after, everyone started leaving; they still needed to be early tomorrow for the wedding, right?

Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko stayed in the Hotel. They were booked here for the night.

Tomorrow, they needed to wake up early for Mikan's wedding.

"Hey Mikan, you still have two presents to open"

Anna stated giving Mikan the last two present. "It came in late"

The first one was a big stuffed panda bear from Youchii. She wondered what idea the little boy had for giving her a stuffed toy when she was in the verge of getting married tomorrow. Wasn't the presents given to girls at a shower party was something like lingerie's? She shrugged it off. Whatever you-chan was thinking when he sent this must be something bizarre. Still she was happy about getting a panda. She absolutely adored them.

Mikan opened the second one and smiled at the sight of a pink diary, complete with lock and a swirly pink pen. It had heart designs on it, and the lock and key was embedded with hearts as well. Finally, something normal she sighed in relief although, a bit girly, it's still normal.

There was a note attached to the first page.

_**Mikan,**_

_**To grow up alone made you into an independent, wonderful person that you are now. And tomorrow you'll be living with someone who'll love you even more than anyone would.**_

_**Mikan, you are like a little sister to us, we wish for nothing but the best for you . We wish you to be happy.**_

_**Fill the diary with your special thoughts and experiences in your new married life.**_

_**Try not to get into each other's necks all the time. Hehe. You two were always bickering it surprised us like hell when we found out you two were going to get married. Oh well. The more you hate the more you love, I suppose.**_

_**Be Happy, Mikan.**_

_**Tsubasa and Misaki**_

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

* * *

Tired from tonight's party, Natsume walked obviously drunk towards his room. Turning on the lights, he practically threw his office bag on the nearby coach.

He went into his bathroom, changed into his PJ's and climbed into bed.

Realizing he had forgotten to turn off the lights, he gave out a loud groan.

He stood up, went to the switch and saw what looked like a present beside the door

A present, for him?

It must be for Mikan. Everyone knows that the only _present _boys received from stag parties were dancers and beers.

Eyeing the box, he bended down to get a closer look.

"_**Natsume"**_ It read on the card. So it was for him.

Curiosity taken over he opened the present and found a cute, cuddly brown bear with a big red bow tie. It had beady black eyes, and a small smile was gracing its features.

Natsume, who thought he was hallucinating form all the beer plopped on his bed, hitting the bear in the process.

"I love you! I love you!" It said in a robotic voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I love you! I love you!"

"UGH!"

Little did he know that the sender happends to be the little boy he treated as his own little brother. If only Natsume looked at the other side of the card.

**_Congratulations! Be happy brother._**

**_xxxxYouichi :P_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is the longest chapter I've done so far, yet I think it's not that good at all. It was an absolute rush! I'm sorry. Please don't kill me yet! I still want to live! I still want to continue the story! Please…(pouts) hehehe. Next chapter's going to feature dun dun dun…**

**Natsume and Mikan's wedding! Yey!**

**Whether it's going to be a disaster or not, better tune in to find outJ**

**Don't forget to send me something; reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, feedbacks, comments, a cookie? Anything at all, except flames, NO FLAMES, (oh come on people, you know I can't handle the flames. L )**

**Hehehe:P**

**I LOVE YOU, Minna-san!**

**Until next time!**

**Yours truly,**

_**Lady Megan Darlain von Bielefeld**_

_**Lady-von-Bielefeld:P**_


End file.
